supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reaction: YGOTAS V****a Monologues
Reaction: YGOTAS Vagina Monologues is the first in a series of fanfiction where the team watch hilarious videos. Chapter 1: The Tachimi Family. The Tachimi Family decided to watch the YGOTAS: Vagina Monologues, both living and dead, watched the YGOTAS Vagina Monologues as a reaction. "I heard no one can make through this without laughing." Maria said. "Oh, really?" Kenta, Maria's great-grandfather said, instead of a uniform, he was now more used to today's customs, he wore a business suit, Sachiko wore a sailor fuku and Aiko wore a white dress. Ichiro wore a blue shirt and jeans, Maria wore the clothes she wore when she was alive, so did her parents. "I'm the king of keeping my composure." Kenta said. Maria clicked play and after the disclaimer and the annoncement, the video started. A minute into the video and Kuyo was beginning to laugh helplessly. "Ho-ho-holy shit, pftttt, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said before bursting out laughing. Maria looked at her great-grandfather, who covered his mouth with his hands and tears were running down his face, she could see a smile, watched the video. Maria thought LittleKuriboh's laughter was highly contagious. "You okay, Kenta-kun?" Aiko asked. He nodded, Ichiro was trying very hard to hold back a grin, his daughter decided to do something interesting. "Vagina, vagina....." Satsuki whispered into her father and grandfather's ears. The two started giggling, then bursted into a fit of laughter. "Who's the King of keeping composure now?" Maria mockingly asked her great-grandfather. She started laughing as well, Aiko was rather shocked, this is the first time she saw her husband laugh, and she cracked a smile as well. "Who knew Kenta-oji's laughter would be that contagious?" Maria said, smiling. "TURN-TURN THIS VIDEO OFF!" Kenta said, laughing pretty hysterically. His laughter was reduced to high-pitched squeaking. "You know something is hilarious when the most quiet member in your family is reduced to high-pitched laughter." She whispered to Setsuko. Setsuko wasn't laughing, she didn't understand why her family was laughing. Satsuki continued to torture her granddad by saying "Vagina" into his ear and to his face, and he was reduced to high-pitched squeaks by this point. Ichrio managed to calm down, but was still giggling. A few minutes later, Kenta's throat and stomach hurt from laughing so hard, he felt like he was tickled for 5 hours straight. The "Big Brother, is it time for my vagina yet?" made Kenta and some of the males laugh even more, the females were giggling helplessly, excluding Setsuko, and the males were snickering, with Kuyo was laughing to the point tears came down his face. A few minutes later after the video ended, Kenta was a laughing mess, Aiko and Sachiko were giggling, Maria was laughing a little, not just at the video, but her great-grandfather, Kuyo ended up hiccuping, Setsuko still didn't know what was going on. Chapter 2: Marie and her counterparts. Mark, Marie, Ri Dae-Jung and Ri Min-Li were all at a computer. " (What's this again?)" Ri Dae-Jung asked Marie. "Just watch." She said. She played the video. "If you haven't told by the title of the video, we've been taking titles of things and replacing them with the word vagina...." Ri Dae-Jung heard a man speak as a woman's voice was heard. After the disclaimer, the video played. "Yu-Gi-Oh is filmed before a live studio vagina." He heard Martin, or LittleKuriboh say. Two minutes later, Ri Dae-Jung was trying to hold back a laugh by covering his mouth, even though he was a sergeant major and considered everyone on the "Top 10 Dictators that killed the most people" list all wrapped up into one, It didn't help that he was still was a prepubescent boy and boys his age were known for laughing at the word "vagina". " (Vagina.... Vagina....)" Ri Min-Li whispered into her male counterparts ear. Tears were now starting to flow down the boy's face. He started to grin underneath his hand, which went noticed by his female counterpart. She continued to whisper "vagina" into her male counterpart's ear. " (Fuck...)" He said, tears still running down his face and still smiling. "Too bad Ri Dae-Jung didn't factor in his own prepubescent humour." She said to her male counterpart. Marie was right, Ri Dae-Jung was a still an 11-year old boy and was a preupubescent. Boyish laughter filled the room, everyone looked at Ri Dae-Jung, who was now starting to laugh hysterically. "This is the first time I saw Ri Dae-Jung laugh, it's quite nice, actually." Mark said. " (Oh my non-existent God!)" He said while laughing. Chapter 3: Maria’s Irish relatives Ailin, Aofie, Joseph, Saoirse, Liam and Michael gathered around a laptop. Ailin was more used to the modern world, and was more capable of using a computer. Ailin pressed play on the video, after a black screen hearing what was going to happem ”Yu-Gi-Oh! is filmed before a live studio vagina.” They heard. Then they heard the word vagina being said again, Michael hid his smile using his hand. As the video went on, Ailin sneaked up behind him and began to say the word “vagina” in his ear, this was all Michael could ever take and he erupted into laughter, screaming in both Irish and English. ”S-STAAHAHAHAP YOU PRIHIHIHICK!“ Michael screamed while blushing. Joseph giggled a little.Category:Fanfics Category:Humor Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86